Decent Into Darkness
by The Character's Death
Summary: "Biting down into his lower lip to give the pain focus, he tried desperately to veil his own delight. When had he begun to prefer this? To enjoy it?" An angst-off to the talented A Soulless Poet. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...and will always want to own Yuki Sohma. *Oneshot/Complete*


**This is an angst off to the amazing A Soulless Poet, who has responded with her story "Dance with the devil." Let the games begin...and the odds ever be in MY favor.**

**Lyrics featured in this story are from the song "Strike Back" by We As Human. Crank it up, enjoy some good old violence, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

A gasp passed through his lips, causing his whole body to blossom in pain. Even through the agony, he didn't miss the sounds of pleasure coming from his tormentor. Biting down into his lower lip to give the pain focus, he tried desperately to veil his own delight. When had he begun to prefer this? To enjoy it? But there was no way he could let _him_ know. Signs of enjoyment would only prolong this abuse…and he had his own agenda tonight.

_You wanna push me like I don't mind._

_You wanna break me but not this time._

_You underestimate the moment you shove._

_You've got no idea what I'm capable of._

_No, no you don't!_

In truth, the pain had actually begun to feed something deeper…and much darker. As his merciless…beloved…tormentor continued to viciously ravage his body and divvy out his due punishment, he swore he could feel the very last piece of his soul violently ripped from his core…and something else placed inside. Biting down on his tongue from another blow, the taste of his own blood in his mouth gave him a strange, cold sense of comfort. He was still alive. Not human…but still alive. And that was good enough for him. Good enough to assure he could satisfy his own desire when this was all over.

_You think I'm gonna back down?_

_You better think again!_

_I've always said,_

_The bigger they are! The harder they fall!_

_You're gonna suffer,_

_Hit me, I'll hit back harder!_

_The bigger you are! The harder you fall!_

_It's your darkest hour,_

_Hit me, I hit you harder!_

_When my back's against the…wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

_When my back's against the wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

When the violence to his body had ceased, he continued to hold on to the lingering pain. That was all he had left. There was really nothing else. And as he lay there still and motionless on the ground he conceded that there probably would _never_ be anything more than this. So he held onto it. Savored it. Claimed it as a parting gift. Crawling his way to the nearby wall he pressed his broken body to its cool surface, enjoying the small amount of comfort it offered to his bared flesh. His breath evening out in calmer stride, he couldn't help the soft giggle that passed his lips as he began to wonder if his tormentor even knew about the hideous monster they had birthed. Doubtful.

"My my…did you actually manage to _enjoy_ your punishment?" The cold voice manifested next to him laced and dripping with disgust at the thought, and he slowly closed his eyes, the smile creeping along his lips betraying the hollow words that he whispered.

"My enjoyment is unimportant, Akito."

"Well of course it is." The voice chuckled. "But I am merciful, and willing to extend some amount of pleasure to you in my company…as worthless and undeserving as you are." And another light string of laughter manifested from his lips as he managed to finally rise to his feet to gaze into deep, onyx eyes.

"Am…" He whispered, his features placid as he managed to keep a straight face. "…am I still your favorite?" And he watched as a wave of arrogance crossed Akito's face in the form of a snide smirk.

"And why would I favor something so pathetic?" Akito scoffed, throwing down his instrument of violence as he took a step to cross the distance between them.

"Because…" He murmured lowly, extending his hand to trail his slender fingers along Akito's cheek as he watched Akito's features soften at the touch. "…after all of these years…I have finally come to fully appreciate all you have done for me. All you have done…to me." And at this his fingers began to wrap and entangle themselves in the man's jet black hair.

_You are the darkness and I am the light._

_You are the fallen and Heaven don't lie._

_So, so, so step back you're crossin' the line!_

_If I told once I've told you one thousand times!_

_No, no you don't!_

A slow hiss escaped Akito's lips as the fingers tugged at his hair. And violet eyes dilated in response to the stimulus. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear more. Another, more aggressive tug elicited another sharp gasp, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akito snarled, attempting to distance himself, taken completely aback by the swift hand that lashed out and slapped him violently across the face.

"Yuki!" His name came in an angry curse, only to be silenced by another resounding slap to the face as Yuki pushed Akito to the wall with his own body…drinking in the look of complete bewilderment and horror.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming…" Yuki whispered, his voice cold and chilling as he continued to stare at Aktio's baffled expression. "Oh…" His tone came flat as his empty expression shifted to one of amusement. "…you really _didn't_ see this coming…_did_ you?" He scoffed, finding the man's level of sheer arrogance astoundingly amusing.

_You think I'm gonna back down?_

_You better think again!_

_I've always said,_

_The bigger they are! The harder they fall!_

_You're gonna suffer,_

_Hit me, I'll hit back harder!_

_The bigger you are! The harder you fall!_

_It's your darkest hour,_

_Hit me, I hit you harder!_

_When my back's against the…wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

_When my back's against the wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

"Well…" Yuki leaned in, whispering lightly into Akito's ear. "This will make things so much more enjoyable…for me."

_Strike back. Strike back. Strike back._

_Strike back. Strike back. Strike back._

A violent shove separated him from Akito as he felt the sudden pain of being backhanded. Taking in Akito's expression of pure rage and hatred, another smile graced Yuki's lips. This was good. This is how it _should_ be. Anything less would be so…unsatisfying.

"When did you become so insolent, rat?" Akito spat, and Yuki simply couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from inside him…this was turning out to be more enjoyable than he had expected.

"Haven't I _always_ been this way?" Yuki questioned, his gaze burrowing into the man in front of him. "Despised, unloved, hated…" Yuki murmured, rattling off everything Akito had ever told him. "The rat is well known for his treachery, isn't he?" He whispered this, taking in Akito's expression before his own contorted into a horrific sneer. "Isn't he!" He screamed, lashing out with his hand to slap Akito across the face before grabbing his jaw roughly, shoving him back up against the wall…moving in close enough to be nose to nose, lip to lip with the man in front of him.

_The bigger they are (the bigger they are). The harder they fall (the harder they fall)._

_The bigger they are (the bigger they are)! The harder they fall (the harder they fall)!_

"And unfortunately for you…" Yuki whispered, his lips brushing up against Akito's as he spoke. "…this rat's treachery knows no bounds."

_You've got my back! Against the wall!_

_You've got my back! You're gonna fall!_

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Akito hissed, attempting to disguise the fear eating away underneath the surface as Yuki brushed up against him, whispering in his ear.

_The bigger they are! The harder they fall!_

_You're gonna suffer,_

_Hit me, I'll hit back harder!_

_The bigger you are! The harder you fall!_

_It's your darkest hour,_

_Hit me, I hit you harder!_

"Do unto others as it was done to you…" He murmured. "I had such a wonderful teacher. And I have been a very good student." A light giggle passed his lips as he continued. "Allow me the honor of showing you what I have learned." And grabbing Akito by the neck Yuki violently slammed the back of his head against the wall…letting him slump to the floor in stunned disbelief.

_The bigger they are!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

_The harder they fall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

_The bigger you are (the bigger you are)! The harder you fall!_

Crouching down to Akito's level, Yuki simply stared at him, gaging his reaction to the sudden assault. Drinking in Akito's fear. Taking Akito's rage and defiance for himself.

"You can't do this…" Akito whispered, his voice coming in an almost helpless whimper…a plea.

"Why not?" Yuki asked, his expression cold and unsympathetic.

"Because without me you are nothing…" Akito hissed, desperation in his voice.

"I am nothing already, Akito…_because_ of you." Yuki murmured. "So…really, I have nothing to lose."

_When my back's against the…wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

_When my back's against the wall!_

_I strike back! I strike back! I strike back!_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: As a side note...I have been on this site for a whole year now. Feel free to congratulate me. **


End file.
